Almost Forgotten Memories
by sturerFussl
Summary: V ist überraschenderweise zu Evey zurückgekehrt und erzählt ihr wie er überlebt hat. Prolog . Von da an lebt Evey mit ihm zusammen in der Schattengallerie. Eines Tages hat Evey einen Traum und kommt damit Vs Identität auf die Spur...V and Evey only:


**- V wie Vendetta -**

Almost Forgotten Memories

Prolog "Auferstanden"

_Der Mond leuchtete ungewöhnlich hell in dieser Nacht. Die Straßen waren wie leergefegt, nur vereinzelt hörte man ein Kichern oder ein Grölen aus den Gassen hindurch dringen. Seit einigen Monaten hatte sich fast alles wieder normalisiert in London. Die Ausgangssperre war abgeschafft worden, eine neue Regierung war gewählt worden, die wieder für Demokratie und Ordnung im Land sorgen sollte und auch die Angst der Menschen, die jahrelang geherrscht hatte, hatte sich nun fast gänzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Und Evey Hammond wusste, dass all dies nur so geschehen konnte, weil ein Mann, der für Recht und Freiheit sorgte, sie von all dem Schlechtem in Land erlöst hatte. Und mittlerweile gab es in England niemanden mehr, der den Namen dieses Mannes nicht kannte. Ein Buchstabe, so präzise und kurz und gleichzeitig so aussagekräftig wie nichts anderes: V._

_Ein Mann, den Evey niemals vergessen würde und ein Mann von dem sie gedacht hatte, ihn am 4. November letzten Jahres für immer verloren zu haben. Nach dem prächtigem Feuerwerk über dem ehemaligen Parlament war Evey zielstrebig in die Schattengallerie zurückgekehrt, ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie dort tun sollte. Sie war dabei ruhig und gefasst gewesen und das, obwohl sie gerade den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren hatte. Doch irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, dass es alles so kommen würde. Es wäre auch ziemlich unvorstellbar gewesen, wenn V überlebt hätte und mit ihr geflüchtet wäre an einen anderen Ort und sie dort dann den Rest ihres Lebens gemeinsam verbracht hätten. Was für eine absurde Vorstellung. Evey wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war. Sie wusste es seit damals. Seit ihre Eltern geschnappt worden waren unter dem brutalen Regime des ehemaligen Englands, wusste sie das. Alle Menschen, die ihr bisher etwas bedeutet hatten, waren von ihr gegangen und nichts war geblieben außer die bloße Erinnerung, die sie immer in ihrem Herzen tragen würde._

_Umso überraschender war es für sie, als sie erfuhr, dass V noch am Leben war. _

_Er lebte. _

_Einfach so._

_Evey verbrachte viel Zeit in der Schattengallerie nach seinem scheinbaren Tod. Eines Tages stand er in der Tür der Bibliothek, wie V diesen Raum immer genannt hatte. Evey starrte ihn an als wäre seine Erscheinung eine Halluzination, von der sie nicht glaubte, dass sie tatsächlich echt war. Wie auch? Evey hatte ihn sterben sehen. Er konnte nicht leben. Oder doch?_

_V beruhigte sie jedoch in kürzester Zeit und erklärte ihr, wie es ihm gelungen war zu überleben und dass es für ihn selbst überraschend gewesen war. Nachdem Evey ihn damals in den Zug gelegt hatte, eingebettet in Scarlet Carsons, war er noch nicht tot gewesen, wie Evey geglaubt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war er wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt und nachdem sie den Hebel des Zuges umgelegt hatte, hatte auch V bemerkt, dass er noch nicht tot war. Doch der Zug fuhr bereits an. Für einen Moment war V sich sicher, dass er sterben würde, sterben wollte… so wie er es die ganze Zeit geplant hatte. Doch dann erschien Eveys Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge und mit einem Schlag war alles anders. V bewegt sich, plötzlich motiviert sein Leben zu retten und das obwohl er immer noch Qualen erlitt aufgrund der Wunden in seinem Bauch und seinen Armen. Er hatte sich von dem Sprengstoff rollen lassen und kroch zu dem einzigen offenen Fenster im Zug. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte sich bis dorthin zu schleppen und seine Arme am Fenster abzustützen und sich schließlich aus dem Zug fallen zu lassen, aber unglaublicherweise schaffte er es. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel zu riskieren hatte, denn wenn er im Zug geblieben wäre, wäre er auch gestorben und so hatte er wenigstens eine kleine Hoffnung doch noch zu überleben. Zusammengekauert hatte er am Boden gelegen und sich mit letzter Kraft seiner Maske und seiner Perücke entledigt hatte, ebenso wie seiner Messer und um Hilfe gerufen. Und wieder hatte er Glück, als ein Mann vorbeikam, der seine Rufe gehört hatte und den Notarzt anrief…_

_Als V seine Geschichte beendet hatte, waren Eveys Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen. Während er erzählt hatte, hatten sich ihre Augen immer mehr geweitet und ab und zu hatte sie auch mal die Luft kurz angehalten und vor lauter Unglauben die Hand vor den Mund gelegt und ein Seufzen ausgestoßen. Unwillkürlich hatte sie nach seiner Hand gegriffen und tröstend über das Material seiner schwarzen Lederhandschuhe gestrichen._

"_Oh V", hatte sie gesagt. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass…"_

_Doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden._

"_Ich habe es nicht einmal selbst gewusst. Ich dachte es wäre für immer vorbei, Evey."_

_V sah wie Eveys Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und war überrascht als sie sich plötzlich fest an seine Brust drückte und zu schluchzen begann._

"_Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst.", weinte sie leise._

_V berührte zögerlich ihre kurzen strubbligen Haare, die in den paar Monaten, in denen er tödlich verwundet im Krankhaus gelegen hatte, schon wieder ein paar Millimeter gewachsen waren._

"_Dann vergieße keine Tränen, meine Evey!", flüsterte er in seiner besänftigenden Stimme. Sie hatte verweint zu ihm hinaufgeblickt in das Gesicht von Guy Fawkes, das er nun wieder trug und vergebens versucht irgendeine Mimik aus seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. _

_Er hob seine Hand und wischte mit seinem Daumen eine von Eveys Tränen weg, die gerade dabei war sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange zu bahnen. Dann hatte sie sich wieder an ihn geschmiegt und war in kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen…_

**Der Traum der verlorenen Erinnerungen**

Evey sah ihn deutlich vor sich stehen. Er stand vor ihr und lächelte sie genauso an, wie er es vor Ewigkeiten auch schon getan hatte. Evey konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln und seinen Namen zu flüstern.

Er sah genauso aus wie damals, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte: Groß, schlank, dunkles kurzes in Wellen gelegtes Haar und stahlblaue Augen mit einem Schimmer von grün. Jetzt, wo Evey älter war, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn als gutaussehend zu beschreiben. Doch damals war das für sie eine reine Nebensache, denn damals war sie gerade mal neun Jahre alt gewesen.

Er kam auf sie zu, immer noch lächelnd und sprach leise zu ihr:

"Evey, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen.", sagte er mit seiner wunderschönen Stimme, die schon immer die Eigenschaft gehabt hatte, sie zu beruhigen.

Evey nickte ihm zu und grüßte ihn ebenfalls. Als er noch weiter auf sie zukam bemerkte Evey zum ersten Mal, dass sie nicht mehr die kleine neunjährige Evey war. Nein. Jetzt war sie eine junge Frau. So wie in der Wirklichkeit auch. Doch sie nahm nicht länger Notiz davon, denn ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, schlang er vorsichtig seine Arme um sie, um sie dann fest an seinen Körper zu drücken.

Seine Gegenwart löste ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihr aus. Ewas, das sie in seiner Nähe noch nie verspürt hatte.

"Ich bin wieder zurückgekommen. Wegen dir, Evey.", wisperte er ihr zu und sie spürte, wie er sich dabei zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sein Atem an ihr Ohr drang. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Dieses Gefühl war so ungewohnt. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Eigentlich war ihr das Gefühl mittlerweile bestens bekannt, aber nicht in der Nähe _dieses_ Mannes. Es war ein anderer Mann, der ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ. Und deshalb war sie berechtigterweise irritiert und da erst wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies ein Traum war. Warum sonst sollte sie plötzlich solche Gefühle für einen Mann haben, den sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte?

Sie atmete tief ein, um seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen, der ihr auf irgendeine Weise sehr vertraut vorkam. Natürlich war er ihr vertraut.

"Wo warst du?", fragte sie beklommen, da sie sonst nichts anderes zu sagen wusste. Sie krallte sich an seinem Ärmel fest, als hätte sie Angst, dass er wieder verschwinden könnte.

"Leicht wird ein kleines Feuer ausgetreten, das- erst geduldet- Flüsse nicht mehr löschen.", war seine rätselhafte und nichtssagende Antwort.

Evey runzelte die Stirn und blickte ungläubig zu ihm hinauf.

Dann riss sie entsetzt sie Augen auf und wollte zurückweichen, doch sie wurde von starken Armen festgehalten.

"Evey", flüsterte die Stimme erneut. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Stimme nicht verändert hatte, dennoch blickte sie nicht mehr in das freundliche Gesicht von vorhin mit den blau-grünen Augen. Stattdessen blickte sie in das erstarrte Lächeln von der Guy Fawkes Maske, die ihr mittlerweile bekannt war. Doch diesmal war sie sprachlos und wie vom Donner gerührt. Doch V hielt sie noch immer fest.

"Freust du dich nicht, dass ich zurückgekehrt bin?"

Er sprach noch immer sanft, wie Evey es von ihm gewohnt war, doch Evey konnte nur entsetzt aufkeuchen und versuchte sich loszureißen.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und atmete stoßweise ein und aus, während sie die Hand an ihre Stirn legte und erneut begriff, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Sie konnte nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es ein Alptraum gewesen war, denn schließlich hatte alles so schön begonnen.

Noch immer rang Evey nach Luft, gerade so als wäre sie gerade um ihr Leben gerannt. Mit der Hand tastete sie blind nach dem Lichtschalter neben ihr. Als der Raum erleuchtet war, setzte sie sich auf und versuchte wieder klar zu denken.

Sie befand sich in der Schattengallerie in ihrem Zimmer. Ein Zimmer, in dem sich hunderte von Bücher stapelten. Die erste Nacht, in der sie in der Schattengallerie aufgewacht war, befand sie sich in eben diesem Bett.

Doch diesmal wusste Evey, dass V gleich in ihrer Nähe war. Sein Schlafzimmer grenzte genau an ihres und für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken zu ihm hinüberzugehen und ihm von ihrem Traum zu berichten, der sie so aus der Fassung brachte. Doch mit Sicherheit schlief V tief und fest und wecken wollte sie ihn nicht. Abgesehen davon wusste sie nicht, wie er auf den Traum wohl reagieren würde. Und wahrscheinlich wüsste er auch nicht, warum der Traum sie so verunsicherte. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal.

Sie versuchte sich die Bilder in Erinnerung zu rufen, die noch vor einigen Minuten ihre Gedanken gefüllt hatten. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum gerade jetzt die Erinnerung an ihn in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht war: Der Mann, der sich plötzlich in V verwandelt hatte. Sie kannte ihn. Doch das war alles schon so lange her, dass sie es beinahe verdrängt, womöglich fast vergessen hatte. Seine Stimme hallte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf wider. Die Art und Weise wie er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, war so vertraut. Plötzlich musste sie wieder an V denken. Was machte er in diesem Traum?

Evey schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war so seltsam.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. Bewusst, zielstrebig. Sie hatte plötzlich ein dringendes Verlangen, dass ihr in der Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Sie stand auf, als ihr Blick eine bestimmte Kiste im Visier hatte. Eine Kiste mit einigen ihrer Besitztümer, die sie mit in die Schattengallerie gebracht hatte. Darin waren eine Menge alte Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit.

Sie wischte den Staub von der Kiste und öffnete sie vorsichtig. In der Holzkiste sah sie einige ihrer Cds, die sie gern gehört hatte, als sie jünger gewesen war, unter anderem viele Hörspiele von Shakespeare und andere Klassiker wie "The Picture Of Dorian Grey". Sie lächelte, als sie die Cds in die Hand nahm, legte sie aber beiseite, da es nicht das war, wonach sie eigentlich auf der Suche war. Stattdessen griff sie nach einem kleinen, alten Fotoalbum mit einem grauen Einband. Als sie es öffnete, fielen die Fotos darin hinaus, doch Evey fing sie rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie sich auf den Boden ausbreiten konnten. Das erste Foto auf dem Stapel war ein Hochzeitsfoto von ihren Eltern. Dann fand sie noch einige Familienfotos, die gemacht worden waren, als ihr kleiner Bruder noch am Leben war. Evey betrachtete die Fotos traurig und hätte dabei beinahe vergessen, nach dem zu Suchen, was der Grund war, weshalb sie die Kiste überhaupt geöffnet hatte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis sie fand, was sie brauchte. Es war ebenfalls ein Foto. Es war bereits etwas ausgeblichen, aber es zeigte noch deutlich genug die Personen, die darauf zu sehen waren. Ein junger Mann im Alter von circa 20 Jahren saß auf einer Parkbank und neben ihm ein kleines Mädchen mit dunklen Locken, das er im Arm hielt. Beide lächelten unbekümmert, wobei das Lächeln des Mädchen etwas schüchtern wirkte. Evey konnte kaum glauben, dass das Foto gemacht wurde, nicht lange Zeit nachdem ihr Bruder verstorben war. Zu einer Zeit, die eigentlich alles andere als glücklich war. Doch dieses Bild zeigte etwas anderes: Es zeigte Zufriedenheit und Wohlbefinden. Man sah, dass die beiden Menschen auf dem Bild sich sehr gern hatten, trotz des großen Altersunterschieds. Und Evey konnte in diesem Moment nicht verleugnen, dass sie den Mann auf dem Bild vermisste. Er war ihr damals so ans Herz gewachsen wie niemand sonst, abgesehen von ihrer eigenen Familie. Sie drehte das Bild herum.

_Sommer 1999_, stand auf der Rückseite in sauberer Schnörkelschrift und Evey wusste, dass es der gleiche Mann daraufgeschrieben hatte, der mit ihr zusammen auf dem Foto abgebildet war.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was ihr auffiel. Die Schrift. Die Art der Buchstaben und die Art, wie sie geschrieben wurden. Die Ähnlichkeit mit der Schrift von V war nicht zu übersehen und im gleichen Moment ließ sie ungläubig das Foto sinken und fixierte gedankenverloren und geschockt zugleich einen Punkt auf dem hölzernen Parkett.

Sie durchlebte den Traum in ihren Gedanken erneut und versuchte sich an alle Details zu erinnern: an die Worte, die gesprochen wurden, die durchdringenden blau-grünen Augen, der Geruch, der sie umgeben hatte und die Art, wie ihr ständig ihr Name zugeflüstert wurde. Es war die ganze Zeit über ein und dieselbe besänftigende Stimme, die zu ihr gesprochen hatte und sie wusste genau welche Stimme das war.

Es war die von V.

**Unbeantwortete Fragen**

Evey war flau im Magen als sie über das nachdachte, was ihr soeben erst richtig klar wurde. Wenn das, was sie soeben herausgefunden hatte, stimmte, dann würde das bedeuten, dass sie Vs Identität aufgeklärt hatte.

Und plötzlich musste sie an ein vergangenes Gespräch mit ihm denken, was nur einige Tage zuvor stattgefunden hatte:

"_V?", flüsterte sie als der Abspann von "Zauberer von Oz" lief, den sie gerade eben auf Eveys Wunsch hin angesehen hatten. V saß ruhig neben ihr auf dem Sofa, wie sooft, wenn sie zusammen einen Film sahen. Doch als Evey nun seinen Namen sprach, wandte er langsam seinen Kopf zu Seite. _

_Evey schluckte einmal. Sie wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht genau, warum die Frage gerade jetzt in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht war, aber sie war einfach zu neugierig, um sie V nicht zu stellen._

"_Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", begann sie zögerlich._

"_Nur zu.", sagte V._

_Evey senkte ihren Blick, als sie fortfuhr:_

"_Stimmt es, dass…" Sie machte eine Pause. "Stimmt es, dass du dich nicht an deine Vergangenheit erinnerst?" _

_Evey wusste nicht wie V auf diese Frage reagieren würde und so mied sie weiterhin seinen Blick. _

_V schwieg eine Weile und als Evey schon dachte er würde überhaupt nicht mehr antworten, sagte er:_

"_Wie kommst du darauf?"_

_Evey schaute ihn wieder an._

"_Beantworte meine Frage!", forderte sie. Sie beobachtete wie V seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte._

"_Es stimmt", sagte er knapp._

_Einige Minuten vergingen, da Evey darauf wartete, dass er noch etwas sagte, doch er schwieg weiter._

"_Mehr willst du mir dazu nicht sagen?" _

_Jetzt wurde sie etwas ungeduldig, was eindeutig aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören war, ebenso wie an ihrem durchdringenden Blick._

"_Es ist schon so lange her, Evey. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du es wirklich hören willst."_

"_Würde ich sonst fragen?"_

"_Evey…", begann er._

"_Nein, nichts 'Evey'. Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal mit mir darüber reden? Hab ich das etwa nicht verdient? Vertraust du mir nicht genug?" Verärgert stand sie auf und verschränkte bestimmt die Arme._

"_Was willst du wissen?", fragte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. Evey war überrascht, dass er so schnell nachgab. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte V nicht riskieren, dass sie sich noch mehr aufregte und beschloss, dass es besser war, ihr die nötigen Antworten zu geben. _

_Evey setzte sich wieder neben ihn mit dem Blick in seine Richtung. V wandte ihr ebenfalls sein erstarrtes, weißes Gesicht zu._

"_Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?", fragte sie zaghaft._

"_Nur daran, wie ich vor über 20 Jahren von den Fingermännern gefasst wurde. Dort beginnt meine Erinnerung." Seine Stimme war noch immer so eintönig und neutral, als würde ihn das alles gar nicht betreffen. Evey hatte ihn noch nie ausrasten sehen, geschweige denn verzweifelt oder extrem traurig. Sie fragte sich oft, was sich wohl hinter seiner Maske tatsächlich abspielte. Aber freiwillig würde er ihr sein Gesicht wohl nie enthüllen._

"_Und davor?", hakte sie nach._

"_Nichts" _

"_Überhaupt nichts?" ,erwiderte sie beklommen._

"_Überhaupt nichts.", wiederholte er._

_Evey biss sich auf die Lippe._

"_Das tut mir Leid", wisperte sie, unfähig etwas anderes zu sagen._

"_Du bist die letzte, die sich dafür entschuldigen sollte, Evey.", sagte er sanft und Evey hörte aus seinen Worten heraus, dass er lächelte. Sie sah ihn bedeutsam an und versuchte einen nächsten Satz zu formulieren._

"_Warst du nie neugierig? Ich meine… willst du nicht gern wissen, wer du warst und wo du herkommst?"_

"_Ich weiß, wer ich bin, Evey. Dazu muss ich nicht meine Vergangenheit kennen."_

"_Wir können nur herausfinden, wer wir sind, wenn wir wissen, wo wir herkommen.", argumentierte Evey mit einem Zitat, das sie einmal in einem Film über die Maori aus Neuseeland aufgeschnappt hatte._

_V kicherte leise als er bemerkte, dass sie jetzt auch schon begann Zitate in ihre Diskussionen einzubauen. Sie hatte so viel von ihm gelernt._

"_Die Gegenwart allein ist wahr und wirklich: sie ist die real erfüllte Zeit, und ausschließlich in ihr liegt unser Dasein.", zitierte V nun ebenfalls. Evey kannte das Zitat nicht, aber sie wusste dennoch, dass es eins war._

"_Wenn das tatsächlich stimmt: warum hast du dich dann an all den Leuten gerächt, die dir in deiner Vergangenheit Leid zugefügt haben?", fragte Evey mit fester Überzeugung und ganz gespannt darauf, was er ihr darauf wohl entgegnen würde. Doch V zögerte nicht lange._

"_Damit sie in der Zukunft nicht die Möglichkeit haben, anderen Menschen noch mehr Leid zuzufügen."_

"_Wir kommen vom Thema ab.", stellte Evey leicht genervt fest._

"_Ich denke es wurde alles gesagt." , meinte er und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu, in dem inzwischen die Nachrichten des Tages gezeigt wurden. _

_Damit war das Thema für ihn anscheinend erledigt und Evey traute sich nicht weiter nachzufragen. Für sie war es klar, dass es kein angenehmes Gespräch für V war und infolgedessen auch nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Sie akzeptierte das, aber sie war trotzdem nicht zufriedengestellt mit seinen Antworten, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass es ihm alles egal war. Er musste sich doch für seiner Herkunft interessieren… oder nicht?_

Evey starrte erneut auf das über 20 Jahre alte Foto und machte sich bewusst, dass der Mann auf dem Foto vor ungefähr über 20 Jahren verschwunden war. Und V wurde vor über 20 Jahren von den Fingermännern gefasst. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit, die Evey nicht ignorieren konnte.

Sie legte seufzend das Foto beiseite zurück in die Kiste und stand auf. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie eigentlich tat, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und betrat das große unterirdische Gewölbe der Schattengallerie, wo Vs wertvollste Gegenstände seinen Platz hatten, unter anderem einen alten Flügel, die verschiedensten Gemälde, Plastiken und die Jukebox, von der Evey von Anfang an so fasziniert gewesen war. Barfuss schritt sie über das kalte Gestein des Fußbodens. Es war fast vollkommen dunkel. Nur einige wenige der Fackeln an der Wand waren erleuchtet.

Sie betätigte eine Taste an der Jukebox und die mittlerweile ihr vertraute Musik von Cat Power füllte die Gewölbe. Die Musik war sehr leise, doch Evey genoss es dennoch. Es war eines ihrer Lieblingslieder auf Vs Jukebox und das Lied half ihr beim Nachdenken. Es hatte ihr schon geholfen , als sie V noch für tot gehalten hatte und ihre Zeit in der Schattengallerie verbrachte, da sie immer das Gefühl hatte ihm dort am nahsten zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dabei bemerkte sie natürlich nicht, dass sich noch jemand anderes im Raum befand.

"Evey. Was machst du hier? "

Evey fuhr herum und sah V in der Tür stehen. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es ja mitten in der Nacht war.

"Du hast mich erschreckt." ,antwortete sie mit gesenkter Stimme.

"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er.

Evey kniff die Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Nein." ,versicherte sie ihm. "Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur aufgewacht und kann nicht mehr schlafen und dann hatte ich das Bedürfnis diesen Song zu hören. Tu mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.", ergänzte sie mit entschuldigender Miene.

"Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich konnte ebenfalls nicht schlafen und dann hab ich die Musik gehört und wollte nachsehen was los ist."

Evey nickte stumm.

"Ich liebe dieses Lied. Es ist so wunderschön.", sagte Evey.

"Ja, das ist es.", entgegnete V mit ruhiger Stimme.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen.

"Welche Augenfarbe hast du eigentlich?", setzte Evey unbekümmert fort, den Blick noch immer Richtung Jukebox gesenkt. Die Frage rutschte ihr einfach so heraus, ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte.

Auch wenn V es sich nicht anmerken ließ, so war sich Evey sicher, dass er ziemlich überrascht war, dass sie diese Frage stellte, wenn nicht sogar sehr verwundert. Als V nicht antwortete, sprach Evey weiter:

"Entschuldigung, ich hab mich für einen Moment nur gefragt, ob…-"

"Warum möchtest du das wissen?", unterbrach er sie.

"Ich versuche mir nur vorzustellen, was für Augen wohl zu einem so intelligenten, mysteriösen und warmherzigen Mann gehören.", lächelte sie müde und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit langem an.

V gab ein schüchternes Kichern von sich.

"Danke." ,sagte er mit leichter Verlegenheit in der Stimme.

Evey legte den Kopf schief und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Lächeln. Dann schaltete sie die Musik ab, ging auf ihm zu und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange der Maske.

"Ich wette sie sind blau wie der Ozean", wisperte sie verschwörerisch über seine Schulter gebeugt. "Gute Nacht.", hauchte sie abschließend zärtlich.

Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, während V regungslos in der großen Halle stand und nicht anders konnte, als ihr hinterher zustarren. Dann fuhr er kurz mit den Fingern über die Stelle, wo Eveys Lippen sich vor wenigen Sekunden befanden hatten und ging dann anschließend ebenfalls in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

**Die ganze Wahrheit**

Evey schlief unruhig die restliche Nacht, was ja auch kein Wunder war bei den vielen Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten. Noch immer konnte sie kaum glauben, was sie herausgefunden hatte und dass das alles wahr sein sollte. Sie hatte nicht den entsprechenden Mut aufgebracht V von ihrem Traum und ihren Vermutungen zu erzählen, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht ewig aufschieben konnte.

Nach über einer Stunde intensiven Hin- und Herüberlegens schlief Evey schließlich doch ein und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

Nachdem Evey sich geduscht hatte, in ihr hellblaues Satinkleid eingekleidet hatte und anschließend ihre Perücke im Spiegel zurechtrückte- die ihr im übrigen V persönlich geschenkt hatte, um sein Unheil ein klein wenig wieder gut zu machen- machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Sie wusste, dass V dort bereits mit dem Frühstück auf sie wartete. Noch einmal fuhr sie nervös über ihre- jetzt glatten hellbraunen Haare, bevor sie den Raum betrat, in dem V schon am Herd stand und ihr Lieblingsfrühstück vorbereitete. Ihr entwischte ein kleines Lächeln, als sie ihn mit seiner Blümchenschürze sah. Das Bild V, "die Killermaschine" in einer Schürze für Hausfrauen zu sehen, kam ihr jedes Mal so paradox vor, dass sie innerlich nicht anders konnte als zu schmunzeln. Aber sie rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen hatte.

"Guten Morgen, Evey.", begrüßte er sie. Evey stand noch immer in der Tür und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas gekünstelt aussah. "Ein schöner Tag heute, nicht?"

Evey runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel meinte er?

"Nun…", begann sie zögerlich.

"Setz dich!", bot er mit einer schwenkenden Handbewegung an, doch Evey rührte sich nicht. V starrte sie geschlagene zehn Sekunden lang an.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte er.

"Doch. ", behauptete Evey, auch wenn es nicht stimmte. "Es ist nur…"

Weiter kam sie nicht.

"Bitte setz dich doch.", forderte V sie erneut auf.

Evey nahm etwas unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl Platz, während V ihr einen Teller mit Toast vor die Nase stellte. Doch sie rührte es nicht an.

"Möchtest du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?"

V setzte sich neben sie als er diese Frage stellte und blickte sie- so kam es Evey zumindest vor- mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an.

Evey faltete ihre Hände nervös auf dem Tisch zusammen und betrachtete sie.

"Ich hatte heute Nacht einen Traum.", sagte sie schließlich.

Jetzt war es raus, dachte Evey. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

V nickte nur und wartete, dass sie fortfuhr.

Evey lachte kurz auf, als sie weiter sprach:

"Nun, eigentlich war es ein ziemlich verrückter Traum.", sagte sie und schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf.

"Bei abstrusen und wirren Träumen ist Gefahr im Verzug.", zitierte V und klang dabei merkwürdigerweise gut gelaunt.

Evey blinzelte mehrmals. Dann musste sie jedoch grinsen.

"Bist du jetzt unter die Traumdeuter gegangen, V?"

"Ich versuche nur dir zu helfen.", antwortete er ruhig mit einer seiner typischen Handbewegungen. "Möchtest du mir von dem Traum erzählen?"

Evey nickte zaghaft.

"Aber ich glaube vorher musst du noch einiges wissen. Einiges… über meine Vergangenheit, meine ich."

Sie musste plötzlich wieder an den Moment denken, als sie V zum ersten Mal von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hatte und ihm anschließend ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte, nur um aus der Schattengallerie zu entkommen. Wahrscheinlich war auch V das aufgefallen, denn Evey sah wie seine Hände sich plötzlich verkrampften, fast so als hätte er Angst, sie würde wieder flüchten. Es sah so aus, als hätte er sie am liebten festgehalten… wie er es schon zuvor in ihrem Traum getan hatte.

Wie um ihm zu sagen, dass das nicht passieren würde, legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine und strich behutsam darüber. Das schien ihn immerhin ein Wenig zu beruhigen. Als sie zu erzählen begann, zog sie ihre Hand jedoch wieder zurück, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich so nicht auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren könnte:

"Ich hab dir ja schon mal gesagt, dass meine Eltern anfingen sich politisch zu engagieren, kurz nachdem mein Bruder verstorben war." Evey sah wie V nickte. "Sie sind einer geheimen Organisation beigetreten, wo andere Leute in ähnlicher Situation ebenfalls gegen das politische Regime ankämpften …oder es zumindest versuchten. Dort schlossen sie enge Freundschaften zu anderen Mitgliedern. Sie trafen sich auch oft bei uns zu Hause. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich immer aus dem Wohnzimmer geschickt wurde, wenn ein solches Treffen stattfand."

Evey merkte an Vs Regungslosigkeit, dass er sich anscheinend gerade fragte, wo diese Geschichte hinführen würde. Dennoch unterbrach er sie nicht und ließ sie weiterreden:

"Eines Tages dann haben sie entschieden, dass es für mich das beste wäre, wenn auch sie mich mit ihren Ideologien vertraut machen, damit ich nicht wie alle anderen Kinder auf die falsche Bahn gerade… mich manipulieren lasse, denn auch das Schulsystem war ja auf die neue Regierung angepasst worden und Literatur wie Shakespeare war dort etwas verbotenes. Es gab so viele gute Schriftsteller, die plötzlich auf der schwarzen Liste standen, nicht mehr gelesen werden durften. Wenn man solche Literatur bei jemanden fand, dann wurde sie ohne zu Zögern verbrannt und die Besitzer der Bücher festgenommen. Meine Mum wollte jedoch, dass ich das lernte, was zu ihrer Zeit in der Schule gelehrt wurde: Shakespeare, Faust, Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank… all die Sachen, die Geschichte gemacht haben. Sie war selbst Deutsch- und Geschichtslehrerin und wollte deshalb für mich auch die bestmögliche Ausbildung in dieser Hinsicht. Leider war sie in ihrem Job selbst so beschäftigt, dass sie keine Zeit hatte mich zu unterrichten, ebenso wenig wie mein Dad, der seinem Beruf als Schriftsteller immer eifrig nachgegangen war, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen." Evey machte eine kurze Pause, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen, doch V rührte sich noch immer nicht. Nebenbei biss Evey immer in ihr Toast.

"Also dachte Mum darüber nach mir von jemanden anderem Privatunterricht geben zu lassen. ", fuhr Evey fort. "Jemand, der ebenso an Literatur und Geschichte interessiert war, wie sie selbst und jemand, der ihre politischen Sichtweisen teilte. Wie es der Zufall wollte, gab es in ihrer Organisation ein Ehepaar, dessen Sohn ein ungemeines Interesse darin hegte Literatur und Kunstwerke zu ergattern, für die die Regierung ihn wahrscheinlich am liebsten mit dem Tod bestraft hätte, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Es stellte sich sogar heraus, dass er ein ehemaliger Schüler von meiner Mum gewesen war. Daher wusste sie, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte und er ebenso intelligent wie vernünftig war. Zudem war ein richtiger Shakespeare- Fanatiker: Etwas, das meine Mum noch mehr an ihm schätzte." Evey hörte wie V hinter seiner Maske lächelte.

"Und nachdem meine Mum ihn gefragt hatte, erklärte er sich gerne bereit dafür mich unverbindlich zu unterrichten. Und so kam es, dass er regelmäßig zu uns kam und er nicht nur eine Art Lehrer für mich wurde, sondern auch ein guter Freund. Er war zwar ungefähr 10 Jahre älter als ich- ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt 9 Jahre alt-", fügte sie schnell hinzu. "aber dennoch war unsere Freundschaft etwas besonderes. Abends vorm Schlafengehen hat er mir manchmal noch vorgelesen und gewartet bis ich eingeschlafen war. Ich weiß noch, wie er mir jedes Mal über den Kopf gestrichen hat, wenn er dachte, dass ich schlief und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt hat, fast so als wäre er mein großer Bruder… Du fragst dich sicher, was das alles mit meinem Traum zu tun hat. Aber Geduld.", sagte sie lächelnd.

" Eines Tages als er wieder bei uns vorbeikommen wollte, kam er nicht." Eveys Lächeln erstarb plötzlich, als sie das sagte. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Er kam nicht.", wiederholte sie. "Dabei war das gar nicht seine Art. Er war immer pünktlich. Er war bisher immer zum Unterricht erschienen. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie meine Mum panisch bei seinen Eltern anriefen. Auch sie waren total verzweifelt. Sie hatten ebenfalls nichts von ihm gehört. Wir rechneten alle mit dem Schlimmsten. Und als er sich die nächsten drei Tage noch immer nicht gemeldet hatte, wussten wir, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Seine Wohnung blieb leer und seine Eltern waren sich sicher, dass er bereits in Larkhill war und dass sie dahintergekommen waren, was er hinter dem Rücken der Regierung trieb. Doch normalerweise erhielten die Familienmitglieder immer eine Nachricht, wenn das der Fall war und seine Eltern bereiteten sich schon darauf vor ebenfalls von den Fingermännern gefasst zu werden, doch sie bekamen nie eine Nachricht von ihm. Er war wie von Erdboden verschluckt. Und da er für mich wie ein guter Freund und ein Bruder gewesen war, war auch ich am Boden zerstört. Ich weinte und ich weiß noch, dass ich von da an Angst um meine Eltern hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass mit ihnen das gleiche passieren würde. Und nicht lange danach wurde meine Angst Wirklichkeit…"

An dieser Stelle erstarb Eveys Stimme und ihr Blick war auf den leeren Teller vor ihr gerichtet. Sie war fast den Tränen nah, aber sie unterdrückte den Drang zu weinen. Vor V wollte sie stark sein. Schließlich war sie auch noch nicht fertig damit ihm alles zu erzählen. Ob ihm die Geschichte bekannt vorkam? Da Evey sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie das nur erraten.

"Das tut mir Leid, Evey."

Er senkte den Kopf, als er das sagte.

"Ja… den Rest kennst du ja.", flüsterte sie. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor Evey erneut zu sprechen begann: "In meinem Traum… da hab ich ihn wiedergesehen. Er stand vor mir und sah genauso aus wie damals."

Evey holte plötzlich das Foto hervor, das sie heute Nach gefunden hatte und reichte es V. Er betrachtete es kommentarlos.

"Das war bei einem Ausflug nach Oxford im Jahr 1999.", erklärte Evey kurz. "In meinem Traum sagte er mir, dass er sich freute mich wiederzusehen und ich der Grund wäre, warum er wieder zurückgekommen war." Eveys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie daran dachte. "Und dann… dann hat er mich in die Arme genommen."

Von ihrem kribbelnden Gefühl in ihrem Bauch erzählte sie absichtlich nichts.

"Ich hab ihn gefragt, wo er war , aber er erzählte mir nur irgendetwas von einem Feuer, das erst geduldet- Flüsse nicht mehr löschen oder so." Evey konnte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern.

"Leicht wird ein kleines Feuer ausgetreten, das- erst geduldet- Flüsse nicht mehr löschen.", hörte sie V tonlos sagen und Evey blickte überrascht auf.

"Ja, woher weißt du das?", fragte sie vollkommen perplex.

"Das ist ein Zitat aus dem Stück 'Henry the Sixth'. Müsstest du das nicht wissen?", fragte er mit einem amüsierten Ton in der Stimme.

"Ähm… nun.. an das Stück erinnere ich mich nur vage.", gab sie ehrlich zu.

"Unser Unterbewusstsein vermag sich stets an mehr zu erinnern, als unser Bewusstsein. Ist noch mehr passiert?", fragte V nun beinahe neugierig.

"Ja… ähm." Sie zögerte kurz. "Das ist wohl der merkwürdigste Teil des Traums. Als ich zu ihm aufblickte… da…. hat sich sein Gesicht verändert."

"Sein Gesicht?", wiederholte V leicht ungläubig.

Evey nickte und starrte wieder auf sie Tischplatte vor ihr.

"Es hat sich in dein Gesicht verwandelt. Na ja, also in das von Guy Fawkes um genau zu sein."

V schwieg eine geschlagene halbe Minute, ehe Evey aufsah und merkte, dass seine Hände sich wieder verkrampft hatten. Sie waren jetzt zu Fäusten geballt und Evey sah außerdem, dass sie leicht zitterten. Zu gern würde sie wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Da er jedoch nichts sagte, entschied Evey weiterzureden.

"Aber… das seltsame war…. seine Stimme blieb gleich. Also besser gesagt er hat mit deiner Stimme gesprochen. Anfangs ist mir das nicht aufgefallen, aber dann…" Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Evey heiser als sie sprach. Sie fragte sich, ob V bereits wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. Einen letzten Hinweis würde sie ihm noch geben, aber aussprechen konnte sie ihren Verdacht nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

"Dreh das Foto herum!", forderte sie ihn im Flüsterton auf und mied es dabei ihn anzusehen. Mit zitternden Händen tat er was Evey sagte und starrte gebannt auf das Wort und die Jahreszahl, die hinten in seiner eigenen sauberen Handschrift vermerkt war: _Sommer 1999_."

Vs Finger krampften sich um das Foto. Dann murmelte er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, das wie "Nein" klang, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Evey presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, wie sie es immer tat, wenn die unsicher war. Schließlich ging alles so schnell, dass Evey dem Szenario kaum folgen konnte. V legte das Foto zurück auf den Tisch, erhob sich, machte kehrt und stürmte hinaus aus der Küche, während Evey ihm anfangs nur schweigend hinterher starren konnte. Erst jetzt fragte sie sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, ihm von ihrem Traum zu erzählen, doch sie wusste, dass es jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken lief sie V hinterher, doch er war bereits in seinem Zimmer und hatte die Tür verriegelt.

"Vauuuuu", rief sie verzweifelt und hämmerte an die schwere Holztür. "V, bitte. Mach auf!"

Keine Antwort.

"Bitte lass uns darüber reden.", bat sie drängend und legte ihre Stirn an die Tür, während sie mit den Händen noch immer versuchte auf das Holz zu klopfen. "Du kannst nicht immer versuchen mit allem alleine klar zu kommen. Es hilft, wenn man sich alles von der Seele reden kann, glaub mir. Ich hab es auch gerade getan, weil ich dir das nicht verschweigen wollte. V, bitte!", jammerte sie erneut.

Wieder hörte sie nichts als Stille, dann schließlich, ohne Vorahnung, klickte das Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich.

"V, Gott die Dank", kam es ihr erleichtert von den Lippen.

**Ohne Worte**

Als Evey durch die Tür hindurchspähte, war von V jedoch schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Zögerlich drückte sie die Tür auf und betrat sein Schlafzimmer, in dem sie viel Zeit verbracht hatte, als sie noch geglaubt hatte, dass V nicht mehr am Leben war. Jetzt saß er neben seinem Bett an einem schmalen Tisch mit einem angebrachten Spiegel an der Wand, die Hände in seinem Gesicht- nein, seiner Maske, vergraben und den Blick gesenkt.

Evey trat näher an ihn heran und überlegte, was man in solch einer Situation sagen könnte. Als sie bei ihm war, legte sie besänftigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, doch V blickte noch immer nicht auf.

"Ich weiß, wie schwer das für dich sein muss.", sagte sie leise, trotzdem kamen ihr ihre Worte ziemlich nutzlos vor. Woher sollte sie wissen, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte? Das konnte sie nicht.

Evey bemerkte plötzlich, dass V sich regte und zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte:

"Ich wollte nie wissen, wo ich herkomme. Zumindest war es das, was ich geglaubt habe. Ich dachte immer ich wüsste, wer ich bin." , brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

V entfuhr ein verzweifeltes Aufkeuchen, so wie Evey es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Weinte er etwa? Evey war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen andere zu trösten. Meistens waren es die anderen, die sie immerzu getröstet hatten.

Sie strich erneut über seine Schulter. Zu mehr war sie im Augenblick nicht fähig. Sie hätte so gern mehr für ihn getan. Ihn in die Arme genommen und tröstende Worte zugesprochen, doch sie war unfähig zu alledem.

"Aber du hast dich geirrt.", wisperte Evey. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Evey." Sein Kopf war noch immer auf seine Hände gestützt und so sah er verzweifelter aus denn je.

"Jeder würde gern wissen, wo seine Wurzeln sind. Das ist doch… völlig normal.", meinte sie in der Hoffnung ihn damit zu ermutigen.

"Findest du?"

"Ja, natürlich.", sagte Evey unbeirrt.

"Ich glaube…", begann er unsicher. "Ich glaube ich hatte Angst davor, dass ich jemand war, der genauso skrupellos ist wie unsere ehemalige Regierung."

Dass V zugab, dass er vor etwas Angst hatte, war für Evey beinahe unvorstellbar. Aber der Gedanke, dass dieser Mann vor überhaupt irgendetwas Angst hatte, war absurd. Doch Evey fand, dass ihn das menschlicher machte. Natürlich hatte Evey kein Zweifel daran, dass V ein warmherziger und gütiger Mensch war, aber oftmals versteckte er seine Emotionen und Gefühle hinter seiner Maske und dabei meinte sie nicht nur die Guy Fawkes Maske, die er ständig trug.

"Wenn du das gewesen wärst, hätten sie dich wohl nicht auf der Straße aufgelesen und nach Larkhill gebracht, meinst du nicht? Außerdem brauchst du davor jetzt keine Angst mehr zu haben." Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm vor über seine Schulter. "Du warst ein unglaublich netter, freundlicher und liebenswürdiger Mensch. Du _bist_ ein liebenswürdiger Mensch.", korrigierte sie sich, während sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

Das war das erste Mal, dass V aufblickte.

"Danke, Evey."

"Wofür? Dafür, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?", lächelte sie und blickte in den Spiegel vor ihnen. V antwortete nicht. Er starrte ebenfalls geradeaus und Evey war sich sicher, dass er sie im Spiegel beobachtete.

"Würdest du mich einen Moment alleine lassen?", fragte er zaghaft.

Evey nickte verständnisvoll.

"Aber natürlich.", sagte sie. "Wenn du reden willst… du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Dann legte sie das alte Foto, das sie vorhin mitgenommen hatte, als V es auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte, vor ihm auf die Holzplatte und verließ den Raum. Sie sah noch, wie V das Bild anstarrte und nachdenklich mit seinen Fingern darüberfuhr.

Es war verständlich, dass er erst einmal alleine sein wollte und darüber nachdenken musste. Schließlich war es keine einfache Situation für ihn plötzlich mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Eine Vergangenheit, die Evey besser kannte, als er selbst.

Evey ging nun zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Mit angewinkelten Knien und daraufplatzierten Armen wartete sie schließlich, dass V zu ihr kommen würde. Sie wusste, dass er irgendwann hinüberkommen würde. Sie wusste es einfach.

Während sie so dasaß, hörte sie der Stimme von Regina Spektor zu, die ebenfalls zu ihren Lieblingssängerinnen gehörte. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte der Musik, während sie an ihren geliebten V dachte und daran, wie gerne sie jetzt bei ihm wäre, aber erstmal musste er all das mit sich selbst ausmachen. Dabei konnte sie ihm noch nicht helfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Evey eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte sich wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib zusammenkauert und döste vor sich hin, während im Hintergrund noch immer leise Musik gespielt wurde. Plötzlich fuhr sie leicht erschrocken zusammen, als etwas kaltes ihren Arm berührte: zart, aber dennoch eindeutig spürbar. Sie drehte sich mit dem Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah, dass V auf der Bettkante saß. Es waren seine Finger gewesen, die sie berührt hatten. Sie wusste, dass er kommen würde, dachte sie, glücklich darüber, dass er nun da war.

"Entschuldigung. Es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu wecken."

Evey lächelte.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, ohne auf seinen letzten Satz näher einzugehen. Sie suchte seine Hand und drückte sie zuversichtlich.

"Besser. Es geht mir besser.", sagte er langsam und erwiderte ihren Händedruck zärtlich.

"Wirklich?"

Ihre Zweifel waren noch nicht vollends beseitigt, obwohl sie ihn gern glauben würde.

"Ja, glaub mir. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", versicherte er ihr ein weiteres Mal und diesmal nickte Evey und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf. "Hast du gut geschlafen?", fügte er in amüsiertem Ton hinzu.

Evey konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

"Ja", feixte sie.

V kicherte.

Es war schön ihn wieder fröhlich zu hören, dachte sie, aber ein wenig bedrückt klang er dennoch.

"Evey…", begann er jetzt wieder weitaus ernster. "Ich würde gern…"

"Du kannst mich alles fragen!", bot Evey sofort an, ehe er seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Ihr war klar, dass er viele Fragen hatte. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet. "Was möchtest du wissen?"

V gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich. Doch er wurde gleich wieder ernst.

"Wie… wie war mein Name?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Evey nicht gerechnet. Zumindest dachte sie nicht, dass es die erste seiner Fragen sein würde.

"Henry…" , hauchte sie und rutschte näher an ihn heran, um ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter zu legen. "Henry Sheldon"

V sagte nichts außer "Ah", denn wie es schien war er etwas abgelenkt durch Eveys plötzliche Nähe.

"Ich finde er passt zu dir.", sagte sie vergnügt, während sie sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte.

"Wenn du das sagst…", meinte er und berührte sanft ihre Wange mit seiner Hand. Evey nahm sie und presste sie noch fester an ihr Gesicht. Anschließend platzierte sie einen Kuss auf seine Handinnenfläche.

"Damals haben wir zusammen unsere Lieblingsstücke vorgelesen. Währenddessen hab ich immer auf deinem Schoß gesessen und du hast mir durch die Haare gestrichen.", erinnerte sie sich.

"Was waren denn unsere Lieblingsstücke?", wollte V nun wissen.

"Hmm…", machte Evey nachdenklich, aber es klang gleichzeitig auch als würde sie die Berührung von V einfach nur genießen. "Am liebsten haben wir 'Romeo und Julia' gelesen. Zumindest war es das, was ich am liebsten mochte. Du fandest 'MacBeth' immer besser."

"'Romeo und Julia' also?", fragte er zweifelnd.

"Gibt es dagegen irgendwelche Einwände?"

Sie blickte zu ihm hinauf.

"Natürlich nicht.", hörte sie ihn lächeln. Evey lächelte zu ihm zurück. "Was war mit… meinen Eltern?", fragte er anschließend, wobei ihm das letzte Wort nur schwer über die Lippen kam.

Evey dachte kurz nach.

"Sie waren ebenso wundervolle Menschen, wie du es bist. Du warst ihr einziges Kind, soweit ich weiß und sie wollten immer das beste für dich. Deine Mutter war so fertig als klar wurde, dass du nie wieder zurückkommen würdest. Dein Vater hat sie stumm getröstet. Ich glaube er wollte vor ihr stark sein und hat deswegen nicht geweint, aber ich habe an seinem Blick gesehen, dass es ihm genauso schlecht ging wie Maggie…"

"Maggie?" , fragte V.

"Das ist der Name deiner Mutter gewesen. Ich nannte sie immer Tante Maggie, obwohl sie natürlich in kleinster Weise mit mir verwandt war. Dein Vater hieß William, was auch, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. dein zweiter Vorname war."

Evey hielt Vs Hand noch immer fest mit ihrer eigenen umschlossen und streichelte immerzu über sie, während Evey mit ihm sprach.

"William Shakespeare.", flüsterte V.

"Richtig.", antwortete sie. "Deine Begeisterung für ihn hast du wohl von deinem Vater."

V sagte diesmal nichts. Er schien über Eveys Worte nachzudenken.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte er vorsichtig:

"Ich kann mich noch immer nicht erinnern, Evey. Es tut mir Leid."

Evey legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Schulter ohne seine Hand dabei loszulassen.

"Das erwartet auch keiner von dir. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", besänftigte sie ihn.

"Zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mich erinnern und damit eine Vergangenheit zu haben, die vielleicht nicht ganz so schmerzlich ist, wie die, die danach kam.", meinte er beinahe traurig, auch wenn der Ton in seiner Stimme sich nur geringfügig verändert hatte. Evey kannte seine Stimme inzwischen so gut, dass sie seine Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung heraushörte.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was sagt man zu einem Menschen, der so viel Leid und Schmerz im Leben erfahren hat wie V? Evey wusste, dass es darauf überhaupt keine Antwort gab. Man _sagte_ so etwas nicht. Man braucht dafür keine Antwort, keine tröstenden Worte. Das alles hilft nicht. Es hilft nur, wenn man es demjenigen _zeigt_…

Und zum ersten Mal war Evey entschlossen dies auch zu tun. Sie schlang ihre zierlichen Arme seinen Körper und presste sich so fest an seine Brust, dass sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.

_Seinen _Herzschlag.

Der Schlag seines Herzens war für Evey unbeschreiblich schön. Es gab ihr noch mehr das Gefühl, dass sich hinter dem schwarzen Stoff und hinter der Maske tatsächlich ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut befand. Ein Mensch, der genauso fühlte wie sie selbst. Ein Mensch für den sie beinahe alles tun würde.

Als V seine Arme ebenfalls um sie legte, hörte Evey, wie sein Herz sich beschleunigte und Evey musste daraufhin lächeln.

"Lies mir etwas vor, Henry", forderte sie sanft. "So wie damals…"

"Gern."

**Vertrauen**

"…Der Liebe leichte Schwingen trugen mich, kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe wehren."

Evey liebte es Vs Stimme zu lauschen. Schon als sie noch klein war, hatte sie seiner Stimme mit Leidenschaft zugehört.

Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, während Evey auf dem Bett lag und sich von ihm "Romeo und Julia" vorlesen ließ, was sie sich selbst gewünscht hatte, da es sie so sehr an ihre Kindheit erinnerte.

"…und Liebe wagt-"

"-was irgend Liebe kann.", sprachen V und Evey gleichzeitig. Sie war selbst etwas überrascht, dass sie sich an die meisten Verse noch erinnern konnte. Es war schon so lange her seit sie das Stück gelesen hatte. Evey lächelte V an und Evey war sich sicher, dass V ebenfalls lächelte. Dann richtete sie sich auf und griff nach dem Buch, welches V in den Händen hielt. Behutsam und ohne ihren Blick von ihm abzuschweifen, klappte sie es zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

"Hast du keine Lust mehr?", fragte V etwas erstaunt.

"Doch…", flüsterte sie und beugte sich dabei immer mehr zu ihm. Dann führte sie ihre Hand zu seiner, sodass ihre Handinnenflächen sich berührten, bevor Evey ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte. Ihre andere Hand umfasste liebevoll das Gesicht seiner Maske und strich über die Haare seiner Perücke. V rührte sich nicht, doch sie wusste, dass er ihre Berührungen genoss. Berührungen, die eigentlich keine waren, dachte Evey. Noch nie hatte sie seine Haut berühren dürfen, obwohl ihre Kehle danach brannte. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Jetzt.

Sie löste ihre Hand wieder von seiner und versuchte dann langsam, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, einen Finger unter seinen schwarzen Handschuh zu schieben und ihn über sein Handgelenk zu ziehen. Doch bevor sie dazu kam, hatte V seine Hand schon wieder zurückgezogen.

"Evey, das ist keine gute Idee.", sagte er und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

"Wieso nicht?", wollte sie wissen. "Ich habe deine Hände schon einmal gesehen. Hast du das vergessen?"

"Nein.", sagte er nach anfänglichen Zögern. "Aber ich kann mich auch an deinen Blick erinnern."

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Ich war nur… erschrocken. Das ist alles."

"Und angewidert."

V senkte den Kopf.

"Nein!" ,rief sie bestimmt. "Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist einfach nicht wahr."

Und V und Evey erinnerten sich beide an den Moment, als Evey diesen Satz zuletzt mit solcher Leidenschaft zu ihm gesagt hatte und auch an das was danach passierte.

….

"…_du hattest Recht mit dem, was ich bin. Auf mich wartet kein Baum. Alles was ich will, alles, was ich verdient habe, ist am Ende dieses Tunnels."_

"_Das ist nicht wahr" _

….

Die Erinnerung daran war plötzlich so real wie nie zuvor.

Evey griff erneut nach seiner Hand, doch diesmal zog er sie nicht zurück.

"Ich weiß, was mich erwartet und ich habe keinen Grund mich vor dir zu ekeln, weil du für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern, doch sie war von unglaublich viel Liebe gefüllt.

Sie streifte seinen Handschuh mit solcher Zärtlichkeit über seine Hand, als könne sie jeden Moment zerbrechen. Sie legte den Handschuh beiseite, während sie seine entblößte Hand abtastete und dabei genauer betrachtete. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Brandnarben jetzt noch schlimmer aussahen als beim ersten Mal, aber das kam ihr wahrscheinlich nur so vor, weil sie sie vorher nur aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte. Die Haut war gerötet und fleckig und an manchem Stellen schälte sie sich wie die Schale von einer Apfelsine. Als sie über seine Hand fuhr, spürte sie jede kleinste Erhebung, jede winzigste Narbe auf seiner verbrannten Haut. Auf merkwürdige Weise empfand Evey das Gefühl aber nicht als unangenehm. Seine raue Haut kribbelte leicht auf ihrer und trotz allem fand sie, dass seine Hände sie weichsten waren, die sie jemals berührt hatte. V ließ Eveys Berührungen still über sich ergehen. Er bewegte seine Hand nicht ein einziges Mal bei Eveys Inspektionen. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Daumen immer wieder über die schlimmste aller Narben.

"Du musst das nicht tun, Evey.", sagte V plötzlich mit gesenkter Stimme.

"Keiner zwingt mich dazu." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, obwohl es unmöglich war diese hinter dem schwarz auszumachen. "Außerdem…", begann sie und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "…liebe ich deine Hände jetzt schon. Sie sind wunderschön."

Evey hörte wie V ausatmete, fast so als würde ihn das erleichtern. Und zum ersten Mal merkte sie, wie V ihre Hand leicht drückte. Evey erwiderte die Berührung und führte seine Hand an ihren Mund, um die Spitze seines Zeigefingers zu küssen.

"Und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann.", zitierte sie flüsternd, als sie fortfuhr seine restliche Hand mit Küssen zu versehen. "Shakespeare hatte wohl Recht."

"Mehr als einmal.", sagte V leise, um sich an Eveys Flüstern anzupassen. "Evey?", fragte er plötzlich und Evey sah sofort auf. Sie liebte es, wenn er ihren Namen sprach und Evey war aufgefallen, dass er das relativ häufig tat. "Glaubst du, dass meine Eltern noch am Leben sind?" Seine Frage kam etwas zögerlich, als hätte er Angst vor einer Antwort. Evey wusste nur nicht, was für eine Antwort er sich wohl erhoffte.

"Schon möglich. So alt können sie noch nicht sein." V nickte langsam. "Ich bin mir sicher sie würden sich unglaublich freuen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du lebst. Willst du nicht nach ihnen suchen?"

"Ich weiß nicht.", sagte er nur.

"Warum? Was würdest du verlieren?"

Sie strich erneut beruhigend über seine Hand. Sie hatte den anderen Handschuh jetzt auch ausgezogen und beiseite gelegt und hielt nun seine beiden Hände mit ihren eigenen fest.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will. Vielleicht wollen sie mich gar nicht mehr sehen, vor allem, so wie ich jetzt bin…" Seine Stimme erstarb und er senkte seinen Blick. Evey legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es an, sodass sie ihn zwang ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Das ist wirklich totaler Unsinn. Deine Eltern lieben dich, egal wie du aussiehst. Du bist immer noch derselbe wie damals. Willst du ihnen wirklich vorenthalten, dass ihr totgeglaubter Sohn noch am Leben bist? Wäre das nicht egoistisch? Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass auch du sie gern kennenlernen möchtest. Du hättest die Chance mehr über deine Vergangenheit zu erfahren als ich dir jemals erzählen könnte. Dazu kannte ich dich zu wenig. Abgesehen davon ist es auch schon viel zu lange her…"

Als Evey geendet hatte, breitete sich eine kurze Stille über die beiden aus.

"Du hast vermutlich Recht.", gab V schließlich zu, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Natürlich", meinte Evey aufmunternd und stupste ihn kurz an. "Und endlich verstehe ich auch, was der Traum mir sagen wollte."

"Dass ich er bin?", fragte V.

Evey lachte. Ihr entging nicht, dass V sich zu weigern schien seinen eigenen "neuen" Namen laut auszusprechen.

"Ja, das sowieso. Aber ich meine das Zitat war ebenfalls ein Hinweis. Es war von Shakespeare. Das habe ich anfangs nicht verstanden, aber jetzt… Ich frage mich nur, warum gerade dieses Zitat…"

"Feuer.", antwortete V knapp.

Und plötzlich wurde auch Evey das klar.

"Oh.", machte sie etwas erstaunt. "Also… ein weiterer Hinweis.", meinte sie etwas verlegen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das so in Verlegenheit brachte, spürte aber wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Vielleicht weil es ihr peinlich war, dass sie daran nicht gedacht hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch, weil sie sich im selben Moment wieder an das Kribbeln in ihrem Traum erinnerte, was ebenfalls ein Hinweis gewesen sein musste. Im Traum hatte sie das nicht verstanden, aber jetzt wo sie wusste, dass Henry und V ein und dieselbe Person waren, ergab das durchaus Sinn. Evey musste an das Foto denken. Er sah unglaublich gut aus, dachte sie. Wenn Evey nur wüsste, wie sein Gesicht jetzt aussah. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie es zu gern wissen, denn ihre Neugier war in dieser Hinsicht einfach zu groß. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst ihn schon wieder danach zu fragen und vielleicht hatte sie auch vor ihrer eigenen Reaktion Angst. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie sie reagieren würde, obwohl sie doch eigentlich wusste, was sie erwartete. Evey war ständig hin- und hergerissen, aber sie wusste, dass es auch nicht so weitergehen konnte. Sie lebten beide hier zusammen. Eines Tages würde er ihr sein Gesicht zeigen müssen und umso länger er damit wartete, umso schwerer würde es ihm fallen, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

Erneut ergriff Evey die Initiative und erhob sich von ihrem Bett, um sich anschließend auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. So wie damals.

V schaute sie nachdenklich an, legte aber dann seine Hand an ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Er fühlte genauso wie sie, das wusste Evey und diese Reaktion bestätigte ihre Vermutung erneut. Natürlich empfand er das Gleiche wie sie. Er hatte es ihr selbst gesagt, als er in ihren Armen "gestorben" war. Doch er hatte diesen Moment nie wieder erwähnt seit er vom Tod zurückgekehrt war. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Mit ihrer rechten Hand fuhr sie zärtlich über seinen Rücken bis sie schließlich seinen Nacken fand, der unter seiner Perücke versteckt war. Es war eine Stelle, wo sie seine Haut ebenfalls spüren konnte. Evey spürte wie er seinen Kopf nach hinten legte als ihre Hand sich in seinem Nacken befand, fast so als würde er ihre Berührungen genießen. Dann vernahm sie ein leises Einatmen, was schon fast wie ein Aufstöhnen klang und Evey glaubte dabei ihren Namen zu vernehmen. Dann umfasste sie erneut sein erstarrtes Gesicht und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Sie näherte sich mit ihrem Gesicht der Maske immer mehr an bis ihre Münder so nah waren, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte sie sogar seinen Atem spüren, der durch den Mund der Maske hindurchdrang und das Brennen auf ihren Lippen fühlte sich fast so an, als würden sich ihre Münder wirklich berühren. Die eine ihrer Hände, die auf seiner Brust lag, konnte das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs genau wahrnehmen und Evey merkte, wie schwer und angespannt sein Atem war.

Schließlich legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen unbeweglichen Mund und flüsterte: "Ich möchte dir so gern in die Augen sehen."

"Das geht nicht, Evey."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich habe es dir schon einmal erklärt. Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einst war.", erklärte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh doch. Das bist du.", widersprach sie. "In deiner Brust schlägt noch immer das gleiche Herz wie früher. Du bist immer noch der gleiche wunderbare Mensch, den ich damals kennengelernt habe mit der gleichen Liebe zu Shakespeare. Du bist mehr als nur eine Idee, V. Du bist ein Mann. Ein Mann, der mir beigebracht hat, keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ein Mann, der die Welt gerettet hat. Aber auch ein Mann, der genauso Bedürfnisse hat, wie andere Menschen auch. Und du weißt, welche Bedürfnisse ich damit meine." Sie küsste kurz den Mund seiner Maske. "Ich liebe dich, V."

Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm das zu sagen, als sie begonnen hatte zu reden, aber sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

V war zuerst sprachlos, wie es schien, doch er fasste sich unglaublich schnell wieder.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Evey. Und ich dachte nicht, dass ich jemals dazu in der Lage sein würde. Ich habe nie damit gerechnet und ich kann nicht ausdrücken, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, dass du diese Gefühle in mir auslöst."

"Liebe passiert immer, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet.", lächelte sie. "Was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte: du hast mich gelehrt ohne Angst zu leben. Wieso jedoch hast du selbst Angst mir dein Gesicht zu zeigen? Ein Gesicht, dass ich eigentlich bereits kenne. Nun ja… kannte."

"Auch Lehrer machen Fehler.", sagte V nur. "Ich möchte außerdem, dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst wie ich jetzt bin und nicht als… ein Monster." Er flüsterte das letzte Wort nur.

"Das bist du nicht. Du bist kein Monster, V."

"Du musst mich nicht trösten. Du hattest Recht, als du mir das vor einiger Zeit sagtest. Es gibt nichts anderes hinter dieser Maske, was von mir übrig geblieben ist.", meinte er traurig.

"Das redest du dir ein. Da gibt es viel mehr. Schließlich ist es noch immer _deine_ Haut, _deine_ Knochen. Und das reicht für mich völlig aus. Ich will dich so in Erinnerung behalten wie du _wirklich_ bist, nicht das Gesicht von Guy Fawkes. Denn das ist nicht der Mann, den ich liebe. Der Mann, den ich liebe, das bist _du. _Du ganz allein. Und das unter der Maske bist du, denn wenn nicht du das bist, dann frag ich dich, wer ist es dann? Auf jeden Fall kein Monster. Monster sind böse und hässlich. Du bist keines von beiden. Wer so eine schöne Stimme hat und damit so schöne Worte formulieren kann wie du und jemand der solche einzigartigen Hände hat, kann nicht hässlich sein. Für mich wirst du immer schön sein. Auf deine ganz spezielle Art."

Evey kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, wie um ihre Worte zu beweisen. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte ihren zierlichen Körper an seinen.

"Das sind die wundervollsten Worte, die jemals ein Mensch zu mir gesagt hat."

"Das wichtigste ist, dass du mir auch glaubst. Ich will, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Vertraust du mir?", fragte sie und ihre Hand krallte sich leicht in seinen Arm fest.

"Ja, ich vertraue dir."

**Ein Rausch für die Sinne**

Es war beinnahe eine halbe Stunde vergangen, doch Evey lag noch immer in Vs Armen und keiner von beiden sprach. Die beiden fühlten sich unglaublich geborgen in der Nähe des anderen und das war etwas, das nicht erst gesagt werden musste. Das wussten sie.

Doch Evey wusste auch, dass noch etwas ausstand. Eine Sache, die V ihr noch immer nicht beantwortet hatte. Jedenfalls war es für sie keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gewesen.

Natürlich verstand sie, dass es für V schwer war seine Maske endgültig abzulegen und mit "offenen Karten zu spielen", aber sie fand, dass er ihr das schuldig war nach allem, was passiert war. Aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht drängen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm noch ein wenig Zeit geben…

_**Zwei Wochen später: **_

Evey blickte ungeduldig auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Es war Zeit für sie Feierabend zu machen. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte sie nervös auf die Uhr geschaut, doch heute wollte einfach nichts vorangehen. Um Punkt 5 Uhr Nachmittag verließ sie das Gebäude des BTN, in dem sie nun seit einigen Wochen wieder angestellt war und nahm den nächsten Bus Richtung Westminster.

Sie war etwas nervös, als sie den Eingang des großen Archivs betrat, vor allem, weil sie an V denken musste, dem sie von alledem nichts erzählt hatte.

Evey ging zu einem der Schalter.

"Guten Tag.", sagte sie und setzte ein kurzes Lächeln auf.

"Hallo. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte eine Frau Mitte vierzig, die gerade von ihrem Schreibunterlagen aufblickte.

"Ich suche nach einer Familie, die bis vor zwanzig Jahren hier in London gelebt hat."

"Haben sie den Namen der Familie?"

"Ja, ich habe sogar die Adresse, die sie zu dieser Zeit gehabt hatten.", sagte Evey und zog einen Zettel mit einer Anschrift darauf hervor.

_Maggie und William Sheldon_

_Canterbury Road 5_

_ME10 4SE London_

Die Frau nahm ihn entgegen und musterte ihn argwöhnisch durch ihre Brille hindurch.

"Sheldon also.", murmelte sie. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und sagte: "Folgen sie mir."

Evey tat wie ihr geheißen und folgte ihr durch die Regale der etlichen Personenarchive, die bis vor einigen Monaten noch streng geheim gehalten worden, um so zu vertuschen, dass viele dieser Personen in Larkhill gewesen waren. Jetzt waren die Archive für jeden wieder zugänglich.

Die Frau führte sie zu einem langen Regal mit der Beschriftung: "Personenarchiv 2001" und zog nach einer Weile suchen eine Akte aus Fächern heraus.

"Sheldon, William", hieß es darauf.

"Da haben wir es ja.", sagte sie und lächelte zum ersten Mal.

Evey verspürte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend, als sie die Akte entgegennahm und die Frau sie damit alleine ließ.

Sie setzte sich damit an eine der Tische und schlug die erste Seite auf. Dort waren zuallererst nur Geburtsdaten und Geburtsort vermerkt, sowie die Einrichtungen, in denen Mr. Sheldon und auch seine Frau gearbeitet hatten.

Maggie war Bibliothekarin in Westminster gewesen, während ihr Mann Arzt in einer Fachklinik für Psychiatrie war. Evey blätterte weiter durch die Akte und entdeckte schließlich eine Kopie von Henrys Geburtsurkunde. Er wurde am 15. Mai 1981 in London geboren. Der 15. Mai also, dachte Evey lächelnd. Das war nicht mehr lange hin. Vielleicht sollte sie eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier für ihn organisieren.

Schließlich gelangte sie zur letzten Seite der Akte. Dort stand, dass die beiden Ende des Jahres 2001 untergetaucht waren, aufgrund von strafrechtlicher Verfolgung der englischen Regierung. Doch ihre Spuren tauchten fast einundzwanzig Jahre später wieder auf und zwar an einem Ort namens Hastings, der irgendwo an der englischen Küste lag. Dort wohnten sie anscheinend bis heute, denn es wurde keine nachträgliche Anschriftenänderung eingetragen. Auch eine Telefonnummer war hinterlegt. Das war endlich mal eine gute Nachricht, dachte Evey glücklich und beschloss die Akte zu kopieren.

Dann verließ sie das Gebäude mit den Kopien und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schattengallerie, wo V schon auf sie wartete.

"Hallo V.", lächelte sie, als ihn beim Lesen auf der Couch vorfand.

"Du bist zurück.", antworte er und drehte sich zu ihr.

"Ja."

"Hattest du einen netten Tag gehabt?", fragte er ruhig und legte das Buch beiseite. Interessiert blickte er zu Evey, die nun neben ihm Platz nahm.

"Sehr stressig könnte man eher sagen. Aber von nichts kommt nichts…. Du, V…? ", fragte sie zaghaft.

V nickte stumm und zeigte ihr damit, dass er aufmerksam zuhörte.

"Wir haben doch über deine Eltern geredet und nun ja… ich war heute im Personenarchiv und habe ihre derzeitige Adresse herausgefunden.", beichtete sie ihm. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich hätte vorher fragen sollen, aber ich… hab es nur gut gemeint und außerdem war ich selber etwas neugierig."

Sie senkte reuig den Kopf.

"Danke, Evey.", sagte V nach einer Weile. "Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du das für mich tust, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich Kontakt aufnehmen will."

"Aber wieso nicht?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Bitte versteh das, Evey. Ich brauche etwas Zeit."

Evey nickte.

"Ich verstehe.", sagte sie offen heraus. "Aber vielleicht möchtest du ja wenigstens einen Blick in die Kopien der Akte werfen…" Evey kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog den Bogen Papier heraus und reichte ihn V. Zögerlich nahm er es entgegen.

"Das werde ich. Danke.", sagte er erneut.

Evey wollte so gern etwas sagen, doch zu dem, das sie sagen wollte, hatte sie nicht den Mut. Aber sie konnte auch nicht länger warten. Sie hatte schon so lange warten müssten. V merkte wahrscheinlich ebenfalls, dass sie mit innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Sie hatte wieder sie Lippen aufeinandergepresst und ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn ungeduldig.

"Du hast unser letztes Gespräch nicht vergessen?", sagte sie schließlich. Es war eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

"Heute morgen?", fragte er.

"Nicht heute morgen. Ich meinte das Gespräch in meinem Zimmer vorletzte Woche." Sie wandte ihren Blick beim Sprechen von ihm ab und sie war sich sicher, dass V von Anfang an wusste, welches Gespräch sie meinte.

"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Natürlich hab ich es nicht vergessen."

"Gut." , sagte Evey langsam. "Dann weißt du sicher noch, dass ich dich zu etwas aufgefordert habe. Na ja…" Sie zögerte. "Es war mehr ein geäußerter Wunsch von mir.", korrigierte sie sich.

"Würdest du bitte deutlicher werden?"

"Der Wunsch…" Sie suchte wieder seinen Blick." in deine Augen zu sehen." Sie flüsterte den letzten Satz nur, aber er war trotzdem klar verständlich. "Und sag jetzt bitte nicht wieder, dass das nicht geht.", ergänzte sie sofort, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte.

V schüttelte merkwürdigerweise den Kopf. Warum, wusste sie nicht so recht.

"Ich lasse dich die ganze Zeit in meine Augen sehen.", sagte er zu Eveys Verblüffung.

"Du bezeichnest diese schwarzen Schatten, als deine Augen?"

"Diese Schatten sind meine Augen. Oder glaubst du es liegt viel mehr dahinter?"

"Natürlich liegt viel mehr dahinter, V. Du willst nur nicht dahintersehen. Das ist alles."

"Du hast recht. Denn ich weiß bereits, was sich hinter den Schatten verbirgt."

"Aber ich nicht.", sagte Evey nun lauter.

Er seufzte.

Manchmal hatte Evey das Gefühl bei V gegen eine Wand zu reden, wenn sie versuchte mit ihm über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Ständig blockte er ab. Doch diesmal würde sie nicht wieder nachgeben.

Evey näherte sich vorsichtig V an und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass ihn das etwas verunsicherte. Sie hob ihre Hand und führte sie zu seiner Maske und streichelte dann mit dem Handrücken über die künstliche Wange.

"Ich mag es bei dir zu sein, aber wenn ich dich berühren will, fühlt sich alles nur so kalt und starr an. Alles ist so leblos unter meinen Fingern, wenn ich dein Gesicht berühre. Ich möchte das nicht mehr.", erklärte sie ihm und fuhr fort mit ihren Berührungen. "Ich möchte deine warme Haut mit meinen Händen spüren. Ich will spüren, wie dein Blut in deinen Adern pulsiert und wie sich deine Gesichtszüge verändern, wenn du mit mir redest. Ich möchte dir in die Augen blicken können, wenn ich dir sage, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Verstehst du das nicht?"

V fuhr kurz unter ihrer Berührung zusammen, als ihre Hand an seinem Hals mit dem hohen Stehkragen entlangfuhr. Sie fand eine kleine freie Stelle zwischen seiner Maske und seinem Kragen, die vollkommen unbedeckt war, direkt unter seinem Kinn. Evey zögerte nicht lange und platzierte ihre feuchten Lippen auf die verbrannte Haut, wobei er ein wenig erschrocken seinen Kopf hob und erzitterte. Sie konnte fast schon seinen Puls spüren, als sie den Kragen beiseite schob und die Haut darunter ebenfalls zärtlich küsste. Sie überkam plötzlich eine unglaubliche Hitzewelle und infolgedessen keuchte sie kurz auf.

"Bitte, V…", presste sie heiser hervor. Ihre andere Hand erreichte nebenbei seinen Handschuh, den sie rasch über seine Hand zog und dann auf den Boden fallen ließ. Nun konnte sie auch Vs schweren Atem hören, auch wenn dieser durch die Maske etwas gedämmt wurde.

Sie drückte ihren Körper nun immer mehr gegen seinen und drängte ihn auf die Couch bis er nachgab und sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Evey war nun über ihm und ließ noch immer nicht von seinem Hals ab. Er ließ das alles jetzt ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben über sich ergehen und Evey war sich dabei sogar sicher, dass er es genoss. Sie war überrascht als er plötzlich seine entblößte Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und ganz zaghaft daran entlangfuhr, so als wäre es das erste Mal, dass er eine Frau so berührte. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Evey damit sogar Recht. Sie löste ihre Lippen schließlich von seiner geröteten Haut und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seine Reaktion war, dass seine Hand nun ihr Gesicht berührte, statt ihrer Hüfte. Ganz sanft strich er mit den rauen Fingerkuppen über ihre Schläfe bis zu ihrer Wange hinunter. Evey schloss dabei die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von ihm berührt zu werden.

"Was wäre ich für ein Mensch, wenn ich der Bitte meiner geliebten Evey nicht nachkommen würde?", flüsterte er schließlich. Evey glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ein ungläubiger Blick zierte nun ihr Gesicht. "Aber ich habe ebenfalls eine Bitte an dich."

"Eine Bedingung?", fragte Evey, als hätte sie es kommen sehen.

"Ich überlass es dir einen Namen dafür zu wählen.", lachte er leise. Es wirkte etwas angespannt, als er kicherte und Evey merkte, dass er jetzt nervös war.

V richtete sich auf, während Evey noch immer etwas verdutzt auf ihm saß.

"Wärst du bitte so freundlich und würdest das schwarze Tuch dort drüben holen?"

Evey folgte seinem Blick. An einer Garderobe neben dem beleuchteten Spiegel hing tatsächlich ein schwarzes Tuch.

Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an.

"Ich hab das Gefühl ich weiß, was du vorhast.", sagte sie und musterte ihn ein wenig schroff, bevor sie aufstand und seiner Bitte folgte.

Evey gab ihm das Tuch und sie beobachtete, wie V es zu einem schmalen Streifen faltete.

"Du willst das tatsächlich machen. Hab ich Recht?"

"Dreh dich um.", forderte er sie auf und Evey wandte sich zur anderen Seite und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, sodass V nun perfekt ihre Augen mit dem Tuch verbinden konnte.

"Du bist verrückt."

Evey lachte kurz auf.

"Es gibt kein großes Genie, ohne einen Schuss Verrücktheit.", zitierte V nun und Evey glaubte einen amüsierten Unterton dabei herauszuhören.

"Von wem ist das denn schon wieder?"

"Aristoteles"

"Ist das nicht dieser griechische Philosoph, der Ursache und Wirkung erforscht hat?", fragte Evey, als V das Tuch an ihrem Hinterkopf festknotete.

"Vollkommen richtig."

"V, wieso muss ich diese Augenbinde tragen? Das ist doch läche-"

"Siehst du noch etwas?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

"Verdammt noch mal. Nein!", schimpfte sie. "Ich versteh das nicht. Ich hab gesagt ich würde dir gern in die Augen schauen und nicht blind werden."

"Du solltest dich mehr in Geduld üben."

"So viel Geduld, die man bei dir aufbringen muss, hat keiner."

"Du kannst dich wieder zu mir drehen.", murmelte er schließlich.

Vorsichtig versuchte Evey sich wieder zur anderen Seite zu wenden.

"Gut so"

"Wenn ich jetzt noch eine Waage und ein Schwert hätte, dann würde ich aussehen wie Justitia.", meinte sie barsch.

V kicherte leise.

"Also wirst du mir jetzt wirklich meinen Wunsch erfüllen? Oder besser gesagt: ein Teil davon?", entgegnete Evey nun hoffnungsvoll.

"Das habe ich vor.", erklärte er. Dann sagte er nichts weiter. Das nächste, was Evey hörte, war ein Klicken. Wahrscheinlich war das der Augenblick, in dem er tatsächlich seine Maske absetzte. Eveys Herz überschlug sich, so schnell begann es jetzt zu rasen, dabei konnte sie ihn noch nicht einmal sehen. Schließlich spürte sie, wie V nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie merkte, dass er jetzt beide Handschuhe abgelegt hatte.

"Einen Moment noch.", sagte er leise und Evey wartete, während sie hörte wie er tief einatmete. Schon sein Atem klang jetzt anders. Wesentlich ungedämpfter als vorher, jetzt wo er nicht mehr durch das harte Plastik der Maske drang. "Ich bin jetzt soweit.", teilte er ihr mit. Evey nickte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

Seine Hände hielten ihre noch immer fest und jetzt führte er ihre Hände weiter nach oben. In die Richtung seines Gesichtes. Dann legte er eine von Eveys Händen an seine Wange. Durch Eveys Hand drang ein intensives Kribbeln bei der Berührung seiner Haut. Er ließ ihre Hand los und überließ ihr nun allein das Erforschen seines Gesichts. Fasziniert fuhr Evey über die warme unebene Wange. Es war besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, ihn zu berühren. Immer wieder strich sie über die Brandblasen auf seiner Wange und arbeitete sich dann weiter hinauf zu seiner Stirn. Doch die Oberflächenstruktur seiner Haut änderte sich dort nicht wesentlich. Auch nicht, als sie zärtlich seine Augenlider tätschelte. Sie spürte, wie er die Augen unter ihren Fingern schloss und sie gewähren ließ. Seine andere Wange schien in einer etwas besseren Verfassung zu sein, auch wenn dort ebenfalls Narben klafften. Sie tastete sich zu seiner Nase und bemerkte etwas erschrocken, dass diese nicht mehr ganz vollständig war. Das gleiche bemerkte sie an seinem linkem Ohr. An diesem war oben eine leichte Einkerbung und die Haut war an dieser Stelle besonders rau. V sagte nichts, als sie diese Entdeckungen gemacht hatte. Sie konnte sich schon denken wieso er lieber schwieg.

"Das macht mir nichts aus…", hauchte Evey liebevoll an sein Ohr.

Sie berührte vorsichtig die Einkerbung, wie um ihre Worte zu beweisen. "Du bist einzigartig, V.", wisperte sie und dann tastete sie nach seinen Lippen. Sie waren ebenfalls rau, aber trotzdem weitaus weicher, als der Rest seiner Haut. Mit dem Daumen fuhr sie über seine Unterlippe und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass V dabei mühsam versuchte die Lippen aufeinanderzupressen. Doch Evey brachte ihn soweit den Mund einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, damit sie an der feuchten Innenseite seiner Unterlippe entlangfahren konnte.

"Dir gefällt das, oder?", lächelte sie etwas vergnügt.

"Ich würde lügen, wenn ich 'Nein' sagen würde.", war seine knappe Antwort.

"Möchtest du noch mehr?", zischte sie wieder gegen sein Ohr.

Bevor er eine Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten, hatte Evey auch schon ihren Mund auf seine Lippen gelegt und drückte ihre Lippen sanft dagegen. Die Berührungen vorher waren nichts gegen diesen Kuss. Die Hitze in ihr steigerte sich noch mehr, während sie ganz zärtlich seine Oberlippe in den Mund nahm und leicht hinein biss. Vs Hand befand sich plötzlich wieder an ihrem Gesicht und seine andere Hand strich über ihrem Rücken, während er nun zunehmend begann seine Lippen zu bewegen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten waren beide ein wenig außer Atem. Sie legte ihre Stirn an seine und legte die Hand auf seinen kahlen Hinterkopf. Dann begann sie den Rest seines Gesichts mit kleinen Küssen zu versehen. Sie ließ nichts aus.

"Evey…", entfuhr es V plötzlich aufkeuchend.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Evey zärtlich gegen seine Haut. "Ich möchte dich sehen… Bitte!"

Evey wollte den Knoten von dem Tuch gerade aufbinden, doch V legte seine Hand auf ihre, sodass Evey stoppte.

"Warte bitte einen Moment!", bat V.

"Warum?"

"Ich möchte dir die Augenbinde abnehmen.", sagte er.

Evey war ein wenig verwirrt.

"Na gut… okay.", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hände sinken. Ganz langsam spürte sie, wie V den Knoten an ihrem Kopf löste.

"Halte deine Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen.", wies er sie an. Als er das Tuch von ihrem Augen nahm, öffnete sie ihre Augen nicht.

"Jetzt öffne die Augen, Evey.", sagte er mit seiner sanften Stimme und Evey zögerte keine weitere Sekunde. Zuerst nahm sie alles verschwommen wahr. Dann schärften sich die Umrisse von Vs Körper, der genau vor ihr saß. Im ersten Moment starrte Evey ihn nur vollkommen fasziniert an und das erste, das sie tatsächlich wahrnahm, waren seine leuchtenden blaugrünen Augen, die sie von damals noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte. Nur jetzt waren sie mit mehr Schmerz gefüllt, vermischt mit einem Hauch Angst und Unsicherheit über die jetzige Situation. Seine Haut unterschied sich nur wenig von der an seinen Händen. Sie war gerötet und fast an jeder Stelle verbrannt und vernarbt. Wie sie vorhin schon gespürt hatte, fehlten seine Augenbrauen, Wimpern, ein Teil seiner Nase und ein Stück an seinem linken Ohr. Doch sie fand nicht, dass ihn das vollkommen entstellte. Natürlich sah es ungewohnt aus. Niemand würde ihn vermutlich als hübsch oder attraktiv beschreiben, doch Evey fand genau, dass er das war. In ihren Augen war er wunderschön. Sie hatte immer die Erinnerung von damals im Hinterkopf. Und eigentlich hatte er sich nur wenig verändert, wenn man mal von den Narben und Blasen absah. Seine Augen waren schon alleine so ausdrucksstark, dass sie Evey vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Doch V hielt seinen Blick gesenkt.

"Nicht so schüchtern.", lächelte sie und hob sein Kinn an, sodass er sie schließlich anschauen musste. Seine Augen schienen ihre gesamte Seele zu durchdringen mit nur einem Blick. Er starrte sie etwas fragend an, als würde er von ihr eine Meinung erwarten.

"Ich finde du hast wirklich übertrieben mit dem, was du über dein Aussehen sagtest.", sagte Evey vorwurfsvoll. Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es war so ungewohnt ihn jetzt lächeln sehen zu können, aber sie liebte es.

"Wenn du lächelst, siehst du richtig süß aus.", sagte sie frei heraus. Evey spürte, als sie Vs Wange berührte, dass er errötete unter seiner Haut. Ansehen konnte man es ihm allerdings nicht.

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und streifte seine Lippen dabei mit ihrer Zunge. Nun wurde auch V mutiger. Er drängte sich in ihre Richtung und vertiefte den Kuss ebenfalls. Für ihn musste auch das Küssen völliges Neuland sein, dachte Evey, denn sie merkte wie unsicher er teilweise war, wie er die Berührungen angehen sollte. Doch V wäre nicht V, wenn er nicht das gewisse Selbstbewusstsein hätte, um schließlich seine Hand an ihrem Hals entlangzufahren bis zu ihrem Dekoltée hinunter. Zögerlich schob er den Träger ihres Kleids über die Schulter und begann sie an der Stelle ebenfalls zu küssen.

"V. Du-…", begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon lagen seine Lippen wieder auf ihrem Mund und sie teilten einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander.

"… bringt mich in den Wahnsinn.", beendete sie ihren Satz, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

"Ich liebe dich, Evey Hammond." ,keuchte er und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

"Ich weiß, Henry." Sie blickte ihm in die strahlenden Augen. "Ich dich auch… und ich möchte vor allem für Ewigkeiten in deine Augen blicken können. Ich bereue nichts, V. Du bist für mich der wundervollste Mann auf der Erde. Ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein."

"Das wird nicht passieren." ,wisperte V und küsste sie auf die Wange und wie jeder andere Kuss von ihm, hinterließ dieser ein angenehmes Brennen auf ihrer Haut...


End file.
